Anthem of an Angel
by TorquesAngel
Summary: The spitfire diva is all smiles on her special day, but when Daniel Bryan forgets what today means to her specifically, the diva questions her relationship and the unthinkable happens. But what? *bday one-shot for rkoviper!*


**Anthem of an Angel**

_**The spitfire diva is all smiles on her special day, but when Daniel Bryan forgets what today means to her specifically, the diva questions her relationship and the unthinkable happens. But what?**_

**A/N: This cute one-shot is for my girl, rkoviper. ****A best friend dancing in your happiness and consoles you when you're down. A best friend makes you laugh and makes all your enemies cry! I love you bestie. Thank God for you! Happy Birthday.**

* * *

><p>AJ Lee skips around cheerfully in her wrestling attire. She just beaten Nikki Bella, one of the Bella twins, and what's best was that she beat him with Daniel at her corner. It felt good, it felt good to see him cheer for her when she won.<p>

But this feeling doesn't even compare to the feeling she has now, after all, today was her birthday, and she was hoping her and Daniel would get some quality time together, alone, without no one... especially Sheamus.

It's not like she didn't like Sheamus, he was a cool guy, she just didn't like how easily he got under Daniel's skin, it bothered her, and she wished Sheamus could back off just a little.

"AJ!" A familiar voice called after her. Running away from Derrick Bateman, was AJ's best friend, Kaitlyn, who hid behind the small diva from her boyfriend, playing tag with her.

"Hey, Kaitlyn. Good to see you up and on your feet, especially dealing with the likes of Maxine." AJ giggled.

"Tag! You're it!" Derrick tagged Kaitlyn from behind, catching her completely off guard. "Damn it Derrick! You got me!" Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend when she turns to AJ.

"So, AJ, I just came to wish you a Happy Birthday... I know we don't keep in contact like we normally do, especially now since we're both on like NXT and Smackdown... and as a friend, I just wanted to let you know that we're still cool, and happy birthday... again!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"It's cool Kaitlyn. Of course we're still friends, and thanks. Now you and Derrick go have fun playing a game of tag!" AJ giggles.

"Right." Kaitlyn turns to Derrick, kisses him, and tags him at the same time. "You're it!"

"That's not fair Kaitlyn! You caught me off guard with that kiss and you didn't even give me a chance to run! KAITLYN!" Derrick chased after her, leaving AJ to herself.

"Hey AJ, I've been looking everywhere for you." Daniel Bryan suddenly appears beside the small diva who greets him with a kiss.

"Hey Daniel, so how are you?" AJ asks.

"Oh I am fabulous. Listen, we have to talk about your future in the WWE. You see, if I am to be dating a WWE Diva, she has to be..." Daniel looks over at his World Heavyweight Title, sitting on his shoulder. "A champion. So I highly suggest you start gunning for the butterfly belt, training that is, because Beth Phoenix is one hell of a competitor, and we look to become the Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of the WWE? You see?" Daniel explains to her.

"Yeah, I see. Umm... Daniel?"

"Yes, AJ. What is it?"

"Do you know what today is?" AJ asks him. Daniel is thrown off by the question.

"What are you talking about AJ? It's Friday of course, why does it matter?" Daniel asked, crushing AJ's small heart into pieces. He forgot her birthday, Daniel Bryan, her boyfriend, forgot her birthday.

"Why does it matter? This day matters specifically to me... you sure you don't know what today is?" AJ asked him again in hope.

"No I don't AJ. It's just Friday, come on girl, get a calendar." Daniel spats before leaving AJ to herself.

_He really doesn't remember... I can't believe this..._

* * *

><p>Alex Riley strolled down the hall with a huge smile on his face, he knew exactly what he had to do, why he came here in the first place, he came because of someone's special day.<p>

_AJ. _

AJ and him were the best of friends since NXT, and he marked the calendar for her birthday and promised himself to drop by on Friday Night Smackdown to wish her a happy birthday, let alone, catch up with her and see how she's doing and all.

He stopped when he saw AJ crawled up in the corner with her head resting on her knees. "AJ?"

AJ looks up with tears streaming down her face, despite this image, AJ smiled a small smile through her tears.

"Hey A-Ry." _A-Ry. _He loved it when she called him that. It sounded so right coming from her. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." AJ says shaking her head. "No it's okay, you can tell me. What is it?" Alex Riley sits beside her rubbing his hand comfortably against her shoulder.

"It's Daniel."

Alex frowned. _Daniel? _"Daniel? You and him huh?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah, I thought he was a sweet guy, Alex. I really did, but he's been such a jerk lately." Alex snorted. "It's called being a guy. We're all jerks." Alex tried to laugh it off, attempting to make AJ feel better... which didn't turn out too well when they both fell into an awkward silence.

"I wish I can do something AJ. I really do, but what can I say? People change, and stuff can make people change. That's just how things are." Alex told her.

"I just can't understand how he would forget..." AJ mumbled.

"Forget what?" Alex asked with an eyebrow perched. AJ looked at him with hurt in her eyes, but shook it off. "It's nothing. I just need to be alone right now, I have A LOT of thinking to do."

"Understandable. I'll see you later AJ."

"See ya, A-Ry."

Walking away from the small sad diva, it hurt him. He didn't know how he'd done it, how he managed to walk away from her like that... but he knew, he knew that he had to do _something _to make her feel better.

A light bulb clicked in Alex's mind, when he raced around the hallways, fishing for materials.

* * *

><p>"Kaitlyn." Alex called. Kaitlyn turned her attention away from Derrick, her eyes now focusing on Alex Riley.<p>

"Hey, what's up A-Ry."

"I just ran into AJ. She's pretty upset."

"What happened to her?" Kaitlyn asked concerned for her friend.

"I think Daniel Bryan forgot her birthday, and she's pretty torn up about it. I need your help, I want to make it up to her, let her know that unlike Daniel Bryan, there's someone that _really _cares about her."

"That's sweet A-Ry. And I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>AJ took a small step into divas locker room, opening the door to a room of darkness, immediately, she took notice of a group of candles grouped together, shaped into a heart. She didn't know who it was, but she received a text directing her to go to the divas locker room as soon as she got this message.<p>

She turned on the lights and walked over to gaze upon the note and rose that lied in the center of the group of sweet scented candles. She took the note, reading:

_Anthem of an Angel_

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday to... my little Angel. _

_Happy Birthday to you.  
><em>_You are the angel in my life. On this day, God sent you on earth so we could be together. Now and forever. I love you. Happy Birthday!_

_~Anonymous_

Small tears fell down the cheeks of the spitfire diva, as she reached down to pick up the rose, brought it to her nostrils, and took in that sweet smell of the beautiful red velvet rose she just received from her anonymous lover.

Never in her life has something like _this, _happened to her on her birthday. And she knew that Daniel Bryan wasn't behind the whole thing, he forgot her birthday... besides, the handwriting on the note was _not _Daniel's... it had to be from someone she knew so well.

Kaitlyn walked in and gasped. "Wow, AJ. This is beautiful! Who-" Before Kaitlyn could ask, AJ shrugged.

"I- I don't know Kaitlyn. But this is... wow!" AJ was flabbergasted for a moment, but that's when she took a good look at the handwritten note. She knew she recognized the penmanship...

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the best one-shot piece I've ever written. I don't know about you guys, but I loove the pairing of AJAlex Riley! :D And rkoviper requested a one-shot pairing between those two, it's just I never got a chance to write it, and here I am. Hope you like it rkoviper, and that goes for everyone else too! :D**


End file.
